A Feathered Friend
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Inspiration struck. Super short Hope/Chocobo. Cute and fluffly. I'm not going to make it seem all epic, because honestly, it's just cute and fluffy.


**A/N: Just something quick I thought up. Don't expect it to get many hits, but gawd I love chocobos!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope just sits there; head down, eyes closed. How had his life gotten so out of hand? Granted things were beginning to look up, but that was all in his head. He knew that, deep at heart. How he wishes for a rewind button, something that will zoom to before the time his mother died. Just so he could relive the last few days with her to the fullest. To completely appreciate her. He misses her so much.

Tears start to form, shielded by his tightly closed lids. He wishes that crying could solve anything, that it could wash away his pain. But it can't, and it never will. Hope wipes his eyes and sniffs as he leans his back on a Gran Pulsian tree. Life is just….too difficult. And being a L'cie just adds pain to punishment.

A soft trill catches his interest and his eyes ease open. Before him is Sazh's chocobo chick. He sits there at Hope's feet, a dollop of being on the rough packed dirt. He stares up at Hope with beady eyes; so innocent, so oblivious.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Hope speaks softly so he won't startle the small creature. It trills again, as if in response. Hope smiles a bit, then quickly erases it, realizing how much of an idiot he must look like smiling at a bird. The chick hops towards him with airy bounds until his right in between Hope's thighs. It sits and waits. They stare at each other for several long minutes, each willing the other to do something.

Hope's eyes narrow into slits of concentration, the chocobo just stands there, cute and yellow. The challenge draws out for a moment longer. Then the chocobo plops down on its small feathered butt. Hope lets out a laugh and the chocobo slurs its tune out as he jumps into the air. The white haired boy extends a hand and catches the small chick in mid air. The chocobo seems to smile as it nestles its soft body onto Hope's palm.

"You have no idea what's going on in this world, do you?" Hope smiles and fingers the soft down on the chick's wing. The chick chortles, its small dainty noises filling the air. Hope relaxes his body and eases into a wider smile. "If only you knew my friend. There's so many things fighting against us. And you're just here for the ride."

The chick stares into Hope's eyes, curious and all-knowing. Hope gets the impression that he's listening…and understanding. He continues.

"The world was designed for us to live, right? Then why are they trying so hard to end our lives?" Hope rambles on for what seems like hours, just letting out the whole story of what lead up to that point. All his thoughts and feelings, his misery, his hope. All the while, the chocobo just sits there, its rump softly resting on Hope's open hand.

"You don't understand any of this, do you?" Hope questions the fragile critter. He searches the small eyes for meaning, something beyond his understanding. But he doesn't know exactly what he's looking for. "Well you are just a bird after all. Who even knows if you can actually feel?" The chick cocks his head and its tiny Mohawk splays up in full. Hope puts the tiny thing on his head and stands up.

"I know it's not the same as Sazh's, but we'll see him in a few minutes." Hope mindlessly lets out a giggle as he walks forward. Then he feels the bird fly from his silvery hair and right in front of his face. He stops in his tracks. The chick comes closer, and lightly pecks Hope's nose. So gently that it hadn't seemed real. But it was undeniable, the chocobo had just…kissed him?

Hope smiles and watches the yellow tuft fly back onto his head.

"Okay, way to prove me wrong." Hope carefully pets the little bird's head before walking on to camp. "Thanks for listening."

The chocobo trills once again before drifting into a pleasant slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: I want a chocobo! Hope you liked it. **


End file.
